Contrato antiguo
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange buscaba un heredero. Este heredero crece y se enamora. Pero hay algo que amenaza su felicidad. Este fic contiene escenas de violencia y abusos o al menos hace mención a ello. Será chicoXchico.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenece Rowling.

La trama es mía.

No obtengo beneficio económico ni de otro tipo al escribir esto.

* * *

Advertencia: Mención de violación e inicio de escena gráfica de ese tipo.

* * *

Capítulo 01.

* * *

Necesitaban un heredero o su apellido se perdería definitivamente.

Su hermano menor tendría toda la fortuna familiar si no hacía algo para remediarlo. no es que le importara eso realmente, pero además debía dejar un legado para que lo relevara como fiel seguidor del Señor Tenebroso si él moría.

Llevaba varios años casado con Bellatrix, y aunque habían tratado por todos los medios de concebir un hijo, nada había dado resultado.

Además, su esposa se negaba a quedar embarazada porque no quería quedarse en casa sin hacer nada mientras los demás se divertían. Ella quería ayudar en todo momento a su Lord y Rodolphus sospechaba que ella frustraba todos los intentos de producir un heredero.

En el contrato matrimonial decía que si en cinco años no nacía un heredero, Rodolphus tenía derecho a buscar otros modos de conseguir uno.

A Bellatrix le daba sinceramente igual, pues amaba obsesivamente y con locura al Señor tenebroso y por ello, Rodolphus creó un plan.

Con aquello, se aseguraría la continuidad de su apellido y además, cumpliría una de sus más frecuentes y obsesivas fantasías.

Para lo cual pidió la ayuda de Norbert Crabbe y Grant Goyle.

No eran nada avispados, pero sabían como atrapar a alguien y eso era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Lo habéis entendido? -Preguntó.

-No somos estúpidos, Lestrange. Atraparlo vivo. -gruñó Crabbe apretando los puños.

-Eso es, lo quiero vivo y lo más sano posible para mis planes.

Los otros dos hombres rieron aunque no sabían de que iban dichos planes. Solo sabían que no serían divertidos para el tipo que debían atrapar.

También solicitó la ayuda de Severus Snape.

Sabía de la aversión que sentía por ese hombre y su amigo en particular y tal vez estaría deseoso de ayudar.

Le explicó su plan y la sonrisa maligna del menor, le dijo a Rodolphus que Snape estaba dentro.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

La oveja descarriada sería suya.

* * *

Había una poción que se utilizaba para que los hombres fuesen fértiles y en caso de que una mujer no pudiese producir un heredero, entonces sería un varón quien lo tuviera.

Los magos podían quedar embarazados sin dicha poción, la magia era extraña y fascinante, pero con aquella poción se aseguraría un éxito rotundo. Además que sin pociones era difícil conseguirlo. Eran muy escasos los varones que quedaban en estado sin haber utilizado algún tipo de poción.

En mujeres no funcionaba, pues los efectos secundarios podrían ser fatales y en caso de quedar embarazada, el feto no llegaría a término.

Los ingredientes eran algo complicados de conseguir, y por tanto Omine Fertil era cara, pero para Rodolphus no había problema.

Antes de efectuar el plan, fue a España a conseguir la poción para que nadie hablara en caso de que lo conocieran. A nadie le importaba su vida conyugal.

Se colocó un ligero glamur, de modo que su pelo se aclarara y sus ojos se oscurecieran y entró a una prestigiosa botica.

Pidió la poción y cuando la recibió, la escondió bajo otra apariencia y se marchó a su casa.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba hastiado. Esa guerra sin sentido se había cobrado demasiadas vidas y parecía interminable. Cuando encarcelaban o mataban a uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, tres aparecían al día siguiente.

Además, estaba consiguiendo que los hombres lobo y vampiros se unieran a él.

Fenrir greyback era sanguinario y se había llevado a varios aurores consigo. Maldita bestia.

* * *

Aquel día, los mortífagos estaban extrañamente feroces con él, cuatro en particular.

No es que fuesen precisamente santos, pero era raro que se centraran tantos en una sola persona.

Su amigo James estaba luchando contra dos y Remus había tenido que quedarse en casa por la luna llena. Peter por otro lado, no había aparecido. Tal vez estaría cuidando de su madre enferma.

Una maldición asesina proveniente de a saber donde, le obligó a echarse a un lado.

Esa maniobra llevó a chocar contra uno de los enmascarados que rápido como una cobra, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y se desapareció con él.

Rodolphus sonrió satisfecho cuando Snape se desapareció con Black. La idea era llevarlo a una cabaña que los lestrange tenían en mitad de la nada protegida con fuertes barreras antimuggles y atarlo a la cama con cadenas hechizadas por si acaso sabía realizar magia sin varita.

Después, Severus volvería a la pelea comportándose como si nada.

Debido al caos, los miembros de la Orden del pájaro Chamuscado, tardarían en darse cuenta de que uno de sus preciados amiguitos había desaparecido. Y en caso de que lo hubieran notado, sería imposible llegar a él.

El señor Tenebroso sabía de sus planes, pues a él no se le escapaba nada, y tras cruciarlo por haberle ocultado información, no le importó que llevara a cabo lo que pretendía porque Black era un apellido prestigioso y valioso y siempre era bueno conseguir más sangrepuras.

* * *

Cuando la lucha terminó, Rodolphus se apareció en su mansión. Se duchó, se cambió de ropa y se desapareció en dirección a la cabaña.

Antes de despertar a Black, el ex Slytherin le hizo tomar la poción, pues no podía arriesgarse a perder ni una sola gota, y mientras hacía efecto, necesitaba media hora para ello, le arrancó la ropa, le posicionó como quería y él también se desnudó.

Podía tomarlo mientras estaba inconsciente, pero quería que Black lo viera y supiera que sería él quien le haría un hijo quisiera o no. Así que cuando pasaron cuarenta minutos, había dejado diez de margen por si acaso, le lanzó un "Ennervate" y sonrió.

Se le pasó por la cabeza lanzarle un "Silencius" pero deseaba escuchar sus gritos y maldiciones. Solo de pensarlo se excitaba.

-¡Lestrange! ¡Maldito loco! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Cumplir una de mis fantasías. -Sonrió cuando lo acarició y Sirius trató de apartarse sin éxito.

-¡Suéltame!

-Quiero una cosa de ti y la voy a tener. -Y sin esperar más, se colocó sobre él y lo penetró con violencia obteniendo un grito desgarrador por ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Jk Rowling.

La historia es mía.

No obtengo beneficio económico ni de otro tipo al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 02.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses y medio hasta que Rodolphus permitió que Sirius se fuera o más bien, lo dejó cerca de donde sabía estaba la casa de los Potter.

Podría haberlo mantenido hasta que el bebé hubiera nacido, pero honestamente, no quería cuidar de un mocoso. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia y aún menos su esposa.

Decidió que esperaría a que el niño fuera mayor, ocho años más o menos, y entonces lo recuperaría y le enseñaría las costumbres correctas. Como ser un buen sangrepura.

Cuando un hombre quedaba en estado, el niño que nacía era el heredero no del padre gestante, si no del otro progenitor. La magia así lo exigía. Por tanto, cuando un hombre deseaba un heredero, dejaba embarazado a otro varón o bien elegía a una mujer para ello.

En caso de que hubiese dos hombres que necesitasen un heredero para familias diferentes, uno de los chicos quedaba en cinta y después el otro para asegurarse la continuación del linaje. Esta acción se había realizado en la antigüedad tras la quema de brujas.

La razón por la que había mantenido al Black durante tanto tiempo, era porque así se aseguraba de que no abortara. Después de los tres meses, el embrión no podía ser eliminado porque si no el hombre embarazado moría por ello.

Además, había disfrutado del cuerpo del otro mago a su antojo. Qué lástima que no podía dañarlo a riesgo de perder a su futuro heredero.

Tiró la varita del ex Gryffindor a unos metros de él, le lanzó un "Enervate" y se desapareció.

* * *

Cuando Sirius despertó, se sintió desorientado durante varios segundos. Después, fue consciente de su entorno y no sabía si reír o llorar.

Trató de levantarse, pero tanto tiempo en una cama, pues el loco de Lestrange no le había permitido ni siquiera ir al baño, pasaba factura.

Vio su varita y se arrastró hacia ella.

Tras concentrarse, tuvo que hacerlo más de lo normal pues sus recientes vivencias no le permitían conjurar un recuerdo feliz, logró tras varios intentos enviar un mensaje con su patronus.

Esperaba que su amigo estuviera en casa.

* * *

James estaba preocupado. Llevaba los últimos tres meses y medio nervioso, estresado y si no fuera porque su esposa esperaba a su primogénito, se habría vuelto más temerario de lo normal.

Había visto como se llevaban a su hermano en todo menos de sangre pero no había podido hacer nada.

Dos malditos enmascarados no le daban tregua e incluso, cuando se distrajo al ver a otro mortífago llevándose a Sirius, había recibido una maldición en el brazo que le había triturado algunos huesos.

Se había recuperado afortunadamente, pero el proceso había sido doloroso.

Nadie comprendía su necesidad de encontrarlo. Ni siquiera su mujer. Ella lo apoyaba, claro, pero no era lo mismo. Tal vez Remus sentía algo parecido ya que los merodeadores eran su manada.

No perdía la esperanza incluso cuando prácticamente todos los de la Orden le decían que era inútil. Sirius no estaría muerto hasta que no se encontrara su cadáver.

Por eso, cuando vio el perro plateado, gritó de dicha. Sin embargo, el mensaje le hizo preocuparse.

"Estoy frente a tu casa, necesito tu ayuda. No puedo solo."

Para que el moreno de ojos grises admitiera aquello, la situación debía ser bastante grave.

Salió de su casa con la varita en alto, y al ver a su mejor amigo corrió hacia él.

Lo tomó en brazos apenas sin esfuerzo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ponerse en pie y lo metió en casa.

Llamó a su mujer, y le pidió que llamara al medimago familiar.

-Lestrange. -Black susurró. -Ese maldito loco, Jamie. Ese maldito loco me ha dejado embarazado. Quería su heredero y...

Y por primera vez en varios años, Sirius se quebró delante de su hermano. Solo él lo había visto llorar porque Black confiaba con su vida en él.

Mientras el medimago llegaba, el animago perro le contó lo que había ocurrido durante los meses que había desaparecido.

James quería estrangular a Rodolphus y maldecirlo de tal manera que quedara irreconocible, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte por Sirius.

El medimago Smith llegó a la casa y fue conducido a la habitación en la que Sirius se encontraba.

-Me alegro de que se encuentre entre nosotros Señor Black.

-Para lo que he vuelto... -Resopló.

-Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Le realizó varios hechizos y cuando acabó le recetó varias pociones vitamínicas.

No habló mucho porque Black no estaba de humor y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, podía comprender por qué.

-Muchas gracias por venir, medimago Smith. -Potter dijo.

-No tienes que dármelas. Te he tratado desde que eras una pequeña cosa rosada y babeante así que no tengo inconveniente en venir cuando me llames ya que tu familia siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

-Quería pedirle algo, Señor Smith. Tal vez tenga que pagarle más, usted sabe, pero no confío en otra persona para esto. Sirius es como mi hermano y...

-Me encargaré también de vigilar el embarazo del Señor Black a parte del de su esposa, no se preocupe.

-Se lo agradezco de verdad, Señor.

El hombre mayor le apretó el hombro y le sonrió cálidamente.

Con la guerra en auge, no mucha gente se atrevía a ir a San Mungo.

James acompañó al medimago hasta la chimenea y se despidió de él con la promesa de Smith de volver la próxima semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia es mía. No obtengo beneficio económico ni lucrativo al escribir este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 03.

* * *

Los meses siguientes fueron difíciles. Remus y Peter se enteraron de lo que Lestrange había hecho aunque no con tantos detalles como James.

Sirius pasaba de la depresión a la ira y de vuelta a la tristeza hasta que un día se cansó.

Él era un Black, Potter por adopción aunque no legal y no iba a permitirse sucumbir. Su pequeño lo necesitaba y dependía de él para sobrevivir.

Le asqueaba sobre manera la forma en la que había sido concebido, pero si de él dependía, ese bebé no iba a tener una vida de mierda con expectativas familiares ni ideas preconcebidas ni cualquier otra cosa que el cachorro no deseara.

Su infancia había sido una mierda, pero la de su hijo no sería igual.

Así que con esa decisión tomada, trató de superar como pudo aquellos meses de cautiverio.

Sus amigos y Lily eran de gran ayuda. El animago sabía que sin ellos tal vez se habría dejado morir de inanición probablemente.

Aún tenía pesadillas y no podía permanecer encerrado en una habitación, tenía que dormir con la puerta abierta, y una pequeña luz encendida.

No era por miedo a la oscuridad, pero le gustaba ver a su alrededor.

A veces deseaba transformarse en Canuto, pero a causa del embarazo no era posible y si lo intentaba, podría ser muy peligroso tanto para él como para el feto.

* * *

Cuando Lily se puso de parto, estaban Sirius y ella solos. Remus estaba trabajando en una tienda de ropa muggle y James estaba fuera arreglando unos asuntos en el ministerio.

La bruja se negó a ir a San Mungo, pues se rumoreaba que habían robado a un par de niños y tanto ella como Sirius se negaron a ser trasladados al hospital. No se arriesgarían.

Así que Black se encargó de llamar al medimago Smith y a James.

Peter estaba en paradero desconocido así que no se arriesgó a mandarle un patronus por si acaso se encontraba en el mundo muggle igual que Remus al que tampoco pudo enviarle uno.

Pero sí le mandó a Mitsi. Ella era una elfina doméstica que Sirius había adquirido hacía algunos meses.

Le dio el mensaje y le recordó la importancia de no ser vista por nadie.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y desapareció.

Lily gemía de dolor en un sillón pero Sirius no podía hacer mucho por ella. Él apenas se veía los pies.

Cuando el medimago Smith y James llegaron, trasladaron a la mujer a una habitación que había sido preparada días atrás y el calvario para James comenzó.

Recibió hechizos, insultos y maldiciones hasta que le quitó la varita a su esposa y Lily, como ya no podía hechizarlo, le gritaba.

-¡Te castraré, James Potter! ¡Serás un eunuco! ¿Me oyes? ¡Y no creas que voy a permitirte tocarme jamás! ¡Y olvídate de que te dé más hijos! -Se detuvo para tomar aire y continuó.

A Sirius le habían dicho que saliera de la habitación sin embargo él como padrino del bebé se negó rotundamente.

Aceptó salir solo para comer y tomar las vitaminas que necesitaba pero volvió enseguida.

Harry nació siete horas más tarde. Pesaba tres kilos y medio y estaba sano.

Cuando James lo tuvo en sus brazos, se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de emoción.

-Es precioso. -Dijo con la voz tomada. -Protegeré a este bebé con mi vida de ser necesario.

Tanto Sirius como Lily supieron que hablaba en serio. Ellos harían lo mismo.

Cornamenta colocó al infante sobre una agotada Lily y cuando ella lo alimentó, el orgulloso padre se lo tendió a Sirius.

El animago lo sostuvo con gran cuidado y también derramó algunas lágrimas.

-Hola ahijado. Vamos a hacer muchas travesuras juntos mi cachorro, tu y yo. -Susurró.

Se lo devolvió a James y antes de que lo dejara en la cuna, Remus entró en la habitación.

Tenía ojeras y se lo veía cansado, pero sonreía tan ampliamente que parecía como si el pequeño fuera suyo y en cierto modo así era puesto que en cuanto lo tomó en sus brazos fue añadido a su manada.

El lobo solo salía durante la luna llena, pero el hombre tenía algunas costumbres lupinas arraigadas en él.

* * *

El parto de Sirius llegó cinco días después.

Estaba jugando con Remus a un divertido juego de mesa muggle, el monopoli, cuando las contracciones que llevaba sintiendo durante el día se intensificaron y algo líquido le bajó por las piernas.

-Lunático, creo que he roto aguas. -Murmuró.

-¿Lo dices en serio o solo porque te estoy ganando espectacularmente?

-Va en serio. -Gimió llevándose las manos al vientre.

-Vale, vale. Pensemos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

El tranquilo y estoico licántropo entró en pánico.

-Llama al medimago Smith, lobo idiota. -Black le gruñó con dientes apretados tratando de soportar el dolor. -Parece que me voy a partir en dos y juro que si no te das prisa, te cruciaré hasta que mi magia se agote.

Remus corrió hacia la chimenea e hizo lo ordenado por el animago.

James bajó al salón debido al escándalo, pues el ruido había despertado a Harry y lo que vio le hizo bajar la varita que tenía preparada para repartir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Peter entraba en ese momento a través de la chimenea y cayó sobre Remus.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y al ver a Sirius empapado y gimoteando se desmayó.

Lily apareció en las escaleras y comenzó a dar órdenes como una sargento. Parecía mentira que su esposo se hubiera quedado paralizado cuando había estado unos días atrás en el nacimiento de su hijo.

Al llegar el medimago, todo estaba listo y él solo tuvo que realizar la incisión por la que saldría el bebé y esperar.

Aiden Regulus Black llegó al mundo el cinco de agosto de mil novecientos ochenta a las once y cincuenta y siete de la noche tras nueve horas de parto.

En el momento en el que Sirius tuvo a su hijo en brazos, sabía que lo amaría incondicionalmente.

James había sido elegido como padrino y fue el primero en sostener a Aiden después de su agotado padre.

Después fue el turno de Remus y por último el de Lily.

Peter se negó a sostenerlo puesto que le daba miedo tirarlo pero le acarició la cara con un regordete dedo.

El bebé pesó dos kilos y novecientos gramos y estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

* * *

Días más tarde, Rodolphus se enteró del nacimiento de su heredero y sonrió de satisfacción.

Su plan había dado frutos... Literalmente.

En unos años, ese pequeño niño sería suyo. Permitiría que lo criaran los gryffindor de momento.


End file.
